


Mr. Rabbit

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, FATHER AND DAUGHTER BOND, Gen, Roommates, comfort items, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Objects protected by true love can transcend realms. Mr. Rabbit is no exception.





	Mr. Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet based on the plush rabbit we saw at Alice's birthday in the tower and then again in her cottage at 7x18.

__

_Alice had many toys. Killian spoiled her-well, that would be an understatement. He just wanted to make sure that her time in the tower was the best that it could be. One toy that she always seemed to drift to, however, was one she was given on her first birthday. A plush rabbit, stitched together by a woman in the nearby village. When she was little, Alice would suck on its ear while she played. As she got older, he became a prominent guest at their tea parties. She couldn’t sleep until it was safely tucked under her arms._

_Killian worried it would fall apart, but for the 11 years that they were together, it stayed intact. When she got her own cottage, he checked it out one day while she was out getting wood, just to make sure it was safe. He found all sorts of things from her adventures spread out along with a few of her old objects. There was her chess board, her tea set…and Mr. Rabbit. It brought a tear to his eye, thinking about how long that ratty thing had lasted and the fact that she still wanted it. He placed a kiss to the top of its head, hoping that somehow, the love of it would pass over to his little girl._

_“Take good care of my Alice, Mr. Rabbit.”_

 

Rogers hadn’t known what to expect when Tilly brought by the rest of her things the day after she moved in. She told him that she didn’t have much, just a few outfits, her watches (he was going to have to convince her to get a real job at some point, a detective having a thief for a roommate was sure to have people talk) and a few other mementos from her life.

 

She came through the next morning with two boxes. He stood in the doorway of his spare room, watching her unpack. She put her few outfits into one drawer of the dresser (making a note to take her shopping for more), set up the chess set he gave her on a table and put the watches in a different drawer. After displaying a tea set on top of the dresser, she pulled a final item from the box.

 

It was a plush rabbit, that looked as if it had seen better days. It didn’t look like any stuffed animal he’d seen around the Heights, most of them were those God awful Beanie Babies with the eyes as big as their head.

 

“Where’d you get that?” He asked, gesturing to the rabbit.

“Oh, um, I’ve had it for as long as I can remember,” Alice said with a tiny shrug. She picked off a piece of lint and stroked its ear. “My father gave it to me, it’s the only thing I have to remember him by.”

“Weaver told me you lost him. I…I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is.” Alice set the rabbit on the bed. “It may seem silly, grown woman holding onto a stuffed animal…”

“It’s not silly at all. It’s nice to hold onto things that help us remember.”

 

(Neither of them would understand the irony of that one until the curse broke.)

 

“Well, that’s that, then,” Alice said. “I’m hungry, gonna go make myself a sandwich.”

 

She skipped out of the room, but Rogers lingered behind. He walked over to the bed and picked up the rabbit, taking it in. A part of it felt so familiar to him and when he lifted it to his nose to smell, it seemed to have a sweet baby scent. Almost like despite its old appearance,  it was brand new. He gently kissed the top of its head, for a reason he didn’t understand.

 

“Take good care of my Tilly, Mr. Rabbit,” he whispered, before gently placing it back down.


End file.
